My Love
by My Bloody Zomboid
Summary: SeunghoxThunder of MBLAQ. True feelings shown. Blahh. Smut.


"Hyung," Cheondung whispered into the older man's ear, "I want you."

Seungho froze, the younger man's hands going up his shirt.

"Fuck me." The dark haired man growled.

"My, my, such language coming from such a little kid." Seungho joked, trying to calm himself. "You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Cheondung smiled. "Of course not." He lightly touched Seungho's hot skin. "I can kiss you though and then some, if you'd like."

Seungho gulped, the thought of Cheondung's perfect little mouth kissing all over his body.

"I know you want me to." Cheondung purred into his hyung's ear. "Just say the word and I'll do it."

Seungho scoffed. "Quit bullshitting. You won't do anything."

The younger man laughed. "What makes you think that?" His hand slid down to the hem of Seungho's sweatpants.

Seungho quickly moved away, having been frozen to his spot during this exchange. "We can't." He said, his voice slightly shaky.

Cheondung took a step forward. "Hyung, quit being so dramatic."

Seungho shook his head. "I'm not being dramatic."

His mind was once again on Cheondung. He did like him, but what Cheondung wanted, he just couldn't give.

Seungho had never been intimate with a guy before. Sex with a girl was one thing, but having sex with a guy was something else.

Cheondung took a step forward. Seungho took a step back, his back against the wall.

The taller man smiled, his eyes lit with lust. "No where to go now, hyung. I've got you cornered."

Seungho closed his eyes, flustered as the other held onto his face, kissing him. The younger man's hands then went up the front of his shirt, almost touching his skin. He pressed his hand against Seungho's firm chest. He took another step closer, his body practically pressed against Seungho's.

His eyes still closed, Seungho slowly brought his hands to Cheondung's head, bring it down to his neck.

He didn't know why he was letting Cheondung touch him like that. Why was he being so submissive with him?

Cheondung lightly nipped at the older man's neck, noticing his change of attitude.

Seungho bit his lip, trying to not moan. Cheondung's lips had felt better than he imagined. His breathing deepened as Cheondung continued to kiss him.

He balled his hands into fists, the taller man pulling on the hem of his sweats.

"I…I think…I'll take….you on that…offer." Seungho breathed, licking his bottom lip.

Cheondung smirked. "Oh really now?"

Seungho nodded. "Do whatever you want."

_Just stop making me feel this way._

Cheondung pulled down Seungho's boxers and sweats.

Seungho shuddered as the cold air touched his hardening member. Cheondung crouched down in front of him, holding Seungho's hip for support as he held onto his manhood, taking it into his mouth.

Seungho snaked his fingers through the younger man's hair, grabbing onto it as the other's mouth went up and down his length.

The brunette leaned his head back, his body giving in too easily to the pleasure the dark-haired man was giving him. He came. Embarrassed, he kept his eyes closed.

Cheondung pulled back, coughing at the spurt of paste that was in his mouth. He looked up at Seungho. "You owe me now."

Seungho opened his eyes. "Wh-what?" his hand went back to his side.

Cheondung didn't answer. He instead stood up and grabbed the other by the shoulders, quickly turning him around.

Seungho knew what was going through Cheondung's mind. Seungho wasn't ready to have sex with a man. He wasn't ready to be taken by a man younger than him. His ego wouldn't allow it. But his body—his body wanted it. It wanted to know the filling of being filled/

Cheondung looked down at Seungho's nice, pale ass, then at his own crotch. His hands, trembling, pulled down his own sweats.

Both men had their hands pressed flat against the wall.

Cheondung lowered his body a bit. "I'm sorry, hyung." He breathed, standing erect, his length entering Seungho's tight hole.

Seungho gasped, squeezing his eyes shut.

Cheondung snapped back into reality, realizing what he was doing. "Hyung, am I hurting you?"

Seungho bit his lip and shook his head, lying. He pressed his hands harder against the wall as the younger man thrust into him.

"Is this...what you really want?" Seungho groaned, leaning his head against the wall.

Cheondung paused, slowing down. No. It wasn't. He wanted Seungho to be doing him, not the other way around. But he knew that Seungho wasn't capable of taking him the way he wanted to be taken.

Seungho relaxed his stance, growing conscious of his rigid body. As much as he wanted to enjoy Cheondung being in him, he just couldn't.

What they were doing felt humiliating to him. How did it go from Cheondung wanting him to fuck him to him, himself, being fucked by the younger man?

Cheondung pulled out all the way and Seungho released his breath, his sweat drenched shirt clinging to his back. He slowly turned around and pulled up his sweats and boxers. Cheondung did the same and sheepishly smiled at him.

Seungho's blank stare did not change, his eyes piercing and dark.

"Are you angry at me, hyung?" Cheondung asked, his smile disappearing.

Seungho shook his head. "No, I'm not." He sighed. "I'm sorry this wasn't what you expected, Cheondungie."

Cheondung pursed his lips in thought. "It wasn't. But it's alright. At least I tried." He leaned in close to the other and whispered into his ear. "Maybe next time you can do me."

Seungho chuckled, his bright smile back. "Sure. Whatever you say."

The taller man smiled back at the older man, holding his hand. "You're the only person I want inside of me. I'm glad you were my first."

Seungho blushed, still keeping the smile on his face. "And you're the only person I want to be inside of."

"Really?"

Seungho laughed. "No."

Cheondung pouted. "Quit being so mean."

Seungho pulled the taller man close to him into a hug. "I'm not being mean. Quit acting like a baby."

"A baby wouldn't have done the things I did to you though." Cheondung laughed.

Seungho's wonderful laugh left his full lips again. "Oh yeah. Right." He let go of Cheondung. "Well, this was nice." He went around him and walked towards the door of the room. "I'll see you later. 'Bye, Cheondung."

Cheondung looked at him, smiling yet puzzled. "'Bye, Seungho."


End file.
